History
A lot has happened on the Island of Illith through its long history, in this document we will explore some of the most important parts of its history. Current year: 1432 on the Legend Calander Pantheon War - 1428 The Pantheon War was a country wide battle that was initiated by the drow and their evil goddess Zekrom. Zekrom was infuriated at the fact that her Drow were being accepted onto the surface and that they were taking up other gods. In her rage she ordered her drow to rise up and kill all of those who lived on the surface and to aim to destroy the Pantheon itself. The war was foretold by the Legendary Pokemon and Greyafae and Agronak worked together to warn everyone that this attack from the drow was coming. Thanks to the warning when the drow did attack every group and race had an army prepared to face their onslaught. The drow started their attack by slicing a great gash in the south-west corner of Illith where them and their Pokemon poured out. Their warriors were instantly faced with the armies of all the other races and a bloody fight started. Other smaller groups filtered out through other holes around Illith and began to ransack villages and burn down forests. This too was met with a quick response but alas a lot of damage was still dealt to the wildlife and to the unprotected villages. Seeing that the drow did not stand a chance their top priestesses and sorcerers worked on summoning Zekrom to the material plane to destroy the armies. To stop this from happening Greyafae along with her Pokemon and the Legendary that warned her, Darkrai, were sent down to fight the god. No more men could be spared for this dangerous task because of the small winding passages and the need for the warriors to protect Illith. The fight with Zekrom was long and bloody but the hero triumphed at the sacrifice of the Legendary. As its final act the Darkrai blessed the hero with its power and she emerged from the Underdark as a Legendary Person. The war itself lasted only six days and the drow numbers were thinned out significantly. These days the drow you see on the surface were usually those who actually helped to fight against their deeper cousins. Crowning of King Frederic Cambell - 1389 Frederic Cambell was crowned at the age of twenty, younger than any king for at least 600 years. He was crowned after his father's death but refused his coronation to be solemn and so had dancers and a huge feast in the castle of Greyson, urging his subjects to join the merriment. Many of the lords found this to be an insult but King Cambell has continued to favour his subjects over the lords ever since. Drow Surface Treaty - 1311 After years of trying to be accepted into Illith society the drow were finally able to sign a treaty that give them permission to live on the surface. Their treaty has a lot of rules to make sure that the drow would not hurt or endanger those already living in the surface towns and villages. Among these rules was that they would have to swear not to follow the evil goddess Zekrom, that they would understand that woman and men are equal and that they would take no slaves. Those that agreed to the treaty were given the chance to live normal lives. Unfortunately racism against the drow was fierce and while it is was getting better after 100 years, the Pantheon War has re-sparked the general distrust of the dark elves.